Kagura Karatachi
is a shinobi from Kirigakure, who works as an aide to the Sixth Mizukage. Background Being the grandson of Yagura Karatachi, people kept their distance from him, leading to Kagura having no friends. Rather than struggle with becoming poor, he enrolled into the Kirigakure Academy to become a shinobi. In the Academy, Tsurushi Hachiya alongside a few other students viewed him as a human being. During their first combat training, Kagura killed many of his classmates after falling into a trance, resulting in him becoming afraid of wielding a sword again, as well as accepting he was truly the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage. During this time, Shizuma Hoshigaki took a great interest in him. Despite being attacked by Kagura and receiving a lasting scar on his chest, Shizuma applauded him, encouraging him to stay true to this nature for the coming era. Since then, Shizuma began watching over Kagura with earnest, working diligently to keep him safe. Thirteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kagura was promoted to Chūnin. At some point, he became Chōjūrō's aide, and offered the chance at succeeding him as Mizukage, which Kagura declined. Chōjūrō also chose Kagura to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and inherit his sword Hiramekarei. Personality His goal is to make Kiri into a peaceful village.Weekly Shōnen Jump He is shown to be very friendly to others, even if they're from another village. He also acknowledges his village's questionable history and strives to make up for it. He is happy to meet the visiting class from Konohagakure. Kagura is also a fan of Kagemasa, evidenced by his ownership of extremely rare Kagemasa merchandise. Due to spending most of his early life as a ninja, he is relatively new to playing games, but is open to trying new activities nonetheless. Friendly and cheerful as he is, he has many insecurities. Despite Chōjūrō's praise, Kagura feels that he does not deserve to be the next shinobi to wield Hiramekarei, or eventually, becoming Mizukage. This stems mainly from his family ties to the Fourth Mizukage. Struggling to make friends because of that fact, he became very lonely and eager to break free from his grandfather's history. Kagura apparently has a subconscious bloodlust side to him, as once worked up too much in combat, he goes on a blind rampage. Because of this and the lives he unintentionally took, Kagura developed a strong PTSD, fearing to draw a blade of any kind. Even while using a wooden sword against Boruto Uzumaki in a sparring match, he was left visibly distressed from the brief exchange. After meeting Boruto and his friends, Kagura was glad to be treated as friends with them. Gradually, the group helped him to regain faith in himself. As Boruto, who desired to walk a path void of his Hokage heritage, insisted that Kagura can't live in the past, Kagura finally decided to accept the opportunity to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. However, upon meeting up with Shizuma, who disputed everything that Kagura had come to believe, including the nobleness of the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage, Kagura reluctantly agreed to join Shizuma in his coup d'état, solemnly accepting his identity as the Fourth Mizukage's grandson. Once learning however that Shizuma's words were all lies, Kagura sought to make things right, regaining his self-worth and appreciation of Boruto's friendship. After which, determined to rediscover himself, he began training under Chōjūrō in the goal of overcoming his fear of drawing a sword. Appearance Kagura is a fairly tall teenager. He has a fair complexion with short, messy, grey hair that falls over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left his forehead, pink eyes and a tattoo with three points running down under his left eye. Overall, he bears a striking resemblance to his grandfather, Yagura. He is very handsome as nearly all the Konoha Academy female students immediately swooned for him. He wears black pants, a striped purple shirt, a green long-sleeved vest with a high collar, and black gloves. He also wears a grey-strapped forehead protector under his bangs. He carries at his hip a wooden katana with a square hollow hilt. Attached to the top of the scabbard is a Kagemasa key-chain shaped like the movie-star's signature visors. Abilities Kagura is a genius shinobi who despite his young age has earned a reputation known across the shinobi world.Boruto episode 26 In the Academy, his prowess was shown to be especially high, swiftly defeating all his opponents in matches. As such, Chōjūrō wants Kagura to eventually succeed him as Mizukage, a position reserved only for the strongest shinobi of their village. Kenjutsu Kagura is very advanced in kenjutsu, having shown great potential from the beginning of his academy career. Kagura effortlessly defeats Boruto and Tsurushi, on separate occasions. His skill led to Chōjūrō picking him to succeed his position in the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and inherit Hiramekarei. Wielding it, he was regarded as being capable of defeating the entire New Seven Ninja Swordsmen by himself.Boruto episode 28 New Era School Trip Arc When Shino Aburame's class comes to Kiri for a field trip, Kagura greets the foreigners and introduces himself as their guide for the day. Upon meeting Boruto, the two introduce themselves to each other. Guiding the class into the village's port town, Kagura informs the students of the business conducted in the tourist destination. During the tour, Kagura introduces the class to the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage. Afterwards, Kagura shows them the Academy, where Chōjūrō has him spar with Boruto. He swiftly defeats Boruto in a single skirmish, after which Kagura becomes visibly distraught. After taking a break, Kagura takes the class to the Memorial Park, where they all pay their respects to the deceased. There, he speaks of the history of his village's Academy's ritual, and how the "Bloody Mist Village" was a thing of the past. Iwabee Yuino notes that his grandfather was killed by Yagura, and Kiri's history still effect the present, to which Kagura apologises for. The group are then approached by Tsurushi, who disrespects Kagura and the Academy class. As Tsurushi attempts to attack Boruto, Kagura intercepts his attack, before Iwabee scares off the delinquent group. Later, Kagura learned that Denki Kaminarimon was kidnapped. As he and the Konoha students feared that telling the adults would end the field trip and possible ruin relationships between the two villages, the group went alone to save Denki. Once arriving at the pier, they learned that Tsurushi's gang was behind this. During the battle, Tsurushi revealed to the Konoha students Kagura's dark past. After defeating their enemies and saving Denki, to cheer up Kagura, the Konoha students invited him to play a card game with them. While Kagura enjoyed the game, he continued to lament about his past. Boruto however insisted that he can't let his family ties define him, as Boruto could relate to being compared to his famous Hokage father and grandfather. As a sign of friendship, Boruto decided to give Kagura his playing cards. Later, encouraged by Boruto's words and faith in him, Kagura requested to Chōjūro to take the test for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist position. As Kagura began practicing with Hiramekarei and showed it off to Boruto, Shizuma appeared, insisting that he needed Kagura's strength to begin the "proper" change of the village to its former glory. While Kagura insisted that this path was wrong, Shizuma claimed that the noble actions of the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage were a façade, having resorted to assassination and such to silence all who opposed their pursuit of a more peaceful village. Boruto rejected the claims and attacked him, but was quickly stopped by Shizuma's five allies. Shizuma revealed that they were his personally made Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, including himself and hopefully Kagura. Ultimately, between Shizuma poking at Kagura's bloodstained past, his debt to Shizuma, and the claims of misdeeds by the current Mizukage, Kagura reluctantly agreed to join Shizuma's coup d'état, on the condition that Boruto's life be spared. He then brought his new team to the gather the remaining blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. As Kagura's new team each took up a blade, Shizuma began explaining more of his plans, noting that he had allies within the ranks of the Water Daimyō and also will have Kagura become the new Mizukage, resuming the violent reign of the Fourth Mizukage. As Shizume led his team to begin their revolution, beginning with the destruction of the Kiri Memorial Stone, they were stopped by the timely arrival of the Sixth Mizukage, along with Boruto and Sarada. As the fight began, Kagura found himself facing off against Boruto. Shizuma continued to praise Kagura's violent efforts on the Konoha-nin. Mitsuki arrived, revealing proof that Shizuma was conspiring with the Land of Waves for his revolution. It was also revealed that the people Shizuma claimed to have been disappeared by the Mizukage were in fact killed by Shizuma himself for not backing his plans. Horrified at what he learned, Kagura quickly stopped fighting, ashamed of his actions. Shizuma also admitted that Kagura was merely a pawn in his plan to test out the Seven Mist Swords, while viewing Kagura as a waste of the Fourth Mizukage's bloodline. Shizuma then unleashed a veil of red mist through Samehada, giving him a field advantage to absorb his enemies' chakra through their wounds. After Boruto and Mitsuki's team efforts defeated Shizuma, Samehada began absorbing the weakened and inexperienced Shizuma on its own. Wanting to make things right, Kagura attacked Shizuma with Hiramekarei, but soon found himself too exhausted to fight alone. Boruto then joined in, and the two ninja, each wielding half of Hiramekarei, managed to defeat and expel Samehada from Shizuma. With the rebellion stopped, Kagura was grateful to have become friends with Boruto. Later, while seeing the Konoha class off, he chose to do it from afar as he was too ashamed to face Boruto after his mistakes. While not being punished like his former allies of the coup d'état, he soon began undergoing special training from Chōjūrō to overcome his insecurities with a sword. Realising that Kagura was still thinking about his mistakes, Chōjūrō insisted that if he apologises honestly to Boruto, he will be forgiven. Later, he sent a letter to Boruto explaining his feelings. Versus Momoshiki Arc With Chōjūrō departing the village to spectate the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure, Kagura was left in charge of the village, and told the Mizukage to tell Boruto that he's looking forward to seeing him as a fellow chūnin next time they meet. He also has been training hard everyday to become Chōjūrō's successor. Trivia * The name "Karatachi" refers to the trifoliate orange, also known as the Japanese bitter-orange; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. References pt-br:Kagura Karatachi